


Crouching Alpha, Hidden Omega

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, It's Vanilla, Keith is 17, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Shiro, Parent Death, Shiro is 35, Top Keith (Voltron), barely underage, find out why, this is the fic antis hate me for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Shiro is given the "honor" of raising the Commander's ward, a cousin of a cousin the Commander can't be bothered with raising, especially not as the ward is an alpha and thus competition for his own children.  Shiro however is a confirmed bachelor with no mate or pups, so he can surely have no objection to housing the young alpha for a year or so until he comes of age.  It's a small expense and a great honor, or so the Commander would claim.   But Shiro has a secret, one that would get him killed were it to come to light, and a young alpha living with him in close quarters?  Just the kind of circumstance to reveal it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 372
Collections: Suggested Good Reads





	Crouching Alpha, Hidden Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is two days away from his 18th birthday when they do the do. Why? Because antis.

As far as the world knew, Shiro was an alpha and a decorated war hero, living on his own in quiet solitude. He had an outstanding reputation and not a few suitors, but he kept himself as far away from society as possible. Keith thoroughly expected to be bored. Not that he wasn't grateful--he knew he was an imposition and he'd do his best to keep out of the man's way--but there was nothing to *do* so far away from town. Hopefully he wasn't expected to stay in the compound.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The young alpha was named Keith and he was polite and quiet. Shiro relaxed a little more as the days went by. He'd been worried that the alpha would be like those he'd fought beside in the war: too full of hormones and ambition to be good company.

Maybe it was because there was no other alpha around for Keith to clash with (all the servants were betas), but the boy was content to work off his energy through exercise. His second week there, he shyly requested permission to go hiking in the woods

Shiro was more than happy to grant the request and found himself accompanying the boy more than once to show him the local points of interest. It was refreshing. Shiro had to admit he'd been holing himself up more than was healthy.

"So how are you related to the Commander?" Shiro asked one day as they were hiking.

"Distantly," Keith said, annoyed, "and by marriage. I lost a lot of relatives in the war, though, so I kind of got handed off in his direction enough times that he ended up with me. Not a lot of people are willing to take in an alpha," he said, kicking at a rock. "Honestly, I wish they'd let me go to an orphanage. I hate people acting like I should be grateful to them when at the same time they clearly don't want me there." 

He glanced at Shiro out of the corner of his eye, blushing slightly, and Shiro realized the boy had said more than he meant to. He was probably embarrassed to have complained to his host about his prior guardians. 

"I got lucky," Shiro said. "I still had my mother. People tried to court her, but I was old enough that I could inherit my father's money, so I was never in danger of leaving home for long." 

Shiro was 10 when his father died, barely old enough to be considered the primary heir even if his omega mother remarried and had more alpha children. If he'd been nine and his mother had remarried right away, then the new children could have contested the inheritance as belonging to their mother instead of being Shiro's father's property. It was the one way an omega could be considered to own their partner's property, if only for the short period of time between their partner's death and their subsequent remarriage.

"It gave us stability," Shiro said, before chuckling darkly and adding, "until the war."

Keith nodded solemnly, and it occurred to Shiro that since Keith was less than a year away from official adulthood and the war had been over for seven years, there was a good chance Keith had spent more than half his life shuffled between relatives (depending of course on when during the war his father had been killed). He softened a little more toward the young alpha. His life had been hard.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Well, you don't need to worry about staying with me. I definitely won't be passing you off to anyone." He nudged Keith his elbow and winked. "The Commander wouldn't be happy if I gave away the honor of hosting you."

Keith stared at him for long enough that Shiro worried his joke had fallen flat, but then the boy blushed and glanced away. "It's okay. I won't be here for much longer."

"Hey," Shiro said, putting his hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm serious. It's nice having you here. I'll admit I wasn't thrilled about it when I heard you were coming, but after meeting you, well, it's been good. Having you."

Keith smiled shyly. "It's been good being here," he said quietly. 

A soft breeze washed over them and Shiro was hit with the scent of the young alpha's clean, warm sweat, and he swallowed hard.

Shiro realized he was in trouble, and it had only been a month.

~*~*~

Coming to live at Shiro's estate had been one pleasant surprise after another. Keith had assumed there was something wrong with the man--why else would he still be unattached at his age?--but Shiro was kind, well-mannered, intelligent, and goddamn beautiful. Keith had been stunned when he entered the courtyard for the first time and was greeted by a gorgeous, chisel-jawed god of muscle. He'd never been attracted to alphas before, but this was an instant and obvious exception. He was just so broad and strong and competent, and Keith couldn't have explained why that last one was on the list, but damn. The way the man moved...it all spoke of grace and self assurance. He knew how to handle himself, both in life and in a fight, and Keith was mesmerized.

Alarmed by the intensity of his interest, Keith did his best to keep his distance. Besides, he was an interloping alpha in a stranger's territory. He'd learned long ago that age didn't matter: an uninvited alpha was an uninvited alpha. The less noticeable his presence, the better. But here Shiro surprised him again. He didn't posture or snap like most alphas, and he didn't coddle Keith or coo over his disadvantaged youth. He didn't show even a hint of being inconvenienced and, perhaps the biggest shock, he didn't try to play up Keith's connection to the Commander in a (misguided) attempt to curry favor. He treated Keith as an equal, and when Keith had tried to call him Lieutenant he had insisted firmly that Keith all him "Shiro, just Shiro".

As far as Keith could tell, he was the perfect human being: confident, capable, and kind. Throw in his good looks and immense fortune and Keith was baffled as to how the man was unmated--but then there could not possibly be his match, so why stoop?

Keith did his best to stay out of the man's way. Even if the alpha wasn't bothered by his presence, he was still a guest disrupting his privacy. Thankfully, Shiro had no problem with him leaving the compound, and he was able to spend entire days hiking the mountains and hills.

Shiro began accompanying him on the hikes. It was a little uncomfortable at first--Keith wasn't used to spending so much time alone with someone--but he quickly grew accustomed to the older man's presence. He was intelligent, fascinating, and funny.

Keith was fucked.

The older alpha made him feel, for the first time since he was a tiny pup, like he had a home. Keith shoved his budding feelings into a dark corner of his heart. This was too important and he owed Shiro too much. He wasn't going to mess it up over a stupid crush.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


If Keith were to describe himself in a sentence, at least one of the words would be "useless". The pittance the army gave him as compensation for his parents' deaths was barely enough to cover basic expenses--forget saving--and would be gone when he turned 18, so there was no chance of specialized education, and he'd moved so often that he'd missed enough schooling to have no shot an entrance exam in the first place. That was why when, early one morning while exploring the estate, Keith came across Shiro practicing a sword routine in his private courtyard, Keith stayed hidden and eagerly watched. As an alpha, he'd probably be able to find work as a guard, and if he could boast some actual fighting techniques, so much the better.

Well. That was part of the reason he stayed to watch.

The other reason was that Shiro was  _ captivating  _ as he moved with ease through the complicated steps of the routine. His silver-streaked hair was unbound and his robes were lose simple and loose, and he flowed like water. Keith memorized it all and every morning snuck back into place to watch again. 

The fourth morning, halfway through his routine, Shiro stopped and called to him.

"It's okay if you want to watch, you know," he said with a smile. "I practice to stay in shape and keep up with my skills. These aren't secret techniques."

Embarrassed, Keith crept out from his hiding spot.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked sheepishly.

"Warrior instincts," Shiro grinned. "That, and you always managed to hide up wind."

Keith blushed. He hoped smelled only of alpha and not arousal. Most alphas would be angered, disgusted, or both to have another alpha interested in them. Keith was not ashamed of his attraction (although he was aware that he probably should be), but he had the good sense to know better than express it. Besides, so long as the sexual aspect of his feelings went unnoticed, he could claim admiration as the source of the rest of his interest. There wasn't an alpha alive that didn't love to be admired.

"No then," Shiro said, holding out his sword, "let's show me what you've got."

"What?" Keith panicked. "But I've never even--"

"You've spent several hours watching by now. I'm sure you've learned something. Let's find out."

~*~*~

The boy looked so unsure of himself that Shiro almost took pity on him and told him he was just teasing, but then the young alpha squared his shoulders, attempted a version of Shiro's stance, and began the first set.

Shiro was impressed. Keith's form was awful and he was painfully stiff for all of his movements, but he had a good memory and executed every step (more or less) correctly.

"How'd I do?" Keith asked when he'd finished.

"Not bad. You need to relax, though. The stiffer you are, the easier it is disarm you or knock you over. Here, let me show you."

An hour passed easily, Keith soaking up everything Shiro taught him. He'd never seen someone with more natural talent, and he told Keith so as he clapped him on the back. Keith beamed like the sun coming out, and this time it was Shiro who fought off a blush.

~*~*~

  
  


It became their morning habit to practice in Shiro's courtyard and most afternoons found them hiking. Shiro was surprised just how natural it felt to spend time with Keith. He'd been all but alone for years, but being suddenly inundated with near constant company didn't bother him at all. In fact, he looked forward to their practices and walks, the former in particular.

Keith was a fantastic student. He was focused and determined and unlike most of the alphas Shiro had trained, he was happy to accept criticism and correction. The best part about training Keith, however, was also the worst part: proximity. 

It was a dangerous game, being close to someone at anytime, but their activities left them sweaty. Shiro was relatively confident Keith wouldn't pick up on anything (if no one had during his years in the army, one young punk of an alpha wasn't likely to scent him now, not so long as he bathed daily and drank his tea), but sweet hells could Shiro smell  _ Keith _ .

Alphas were always more pungent than their beta and omega counterparts, so it wasn't surprising that Shiro could smell him. What was surprising was how much he reacted to it. He knew being around a young, healthy alpha would would have  _ some  _ effect on him (especially since all his servants were betas and so he hadn't encountered an alpha in sometime), but it was actually embarrassing how hard it was not to lean in closer or linger around the younger man. He found himself tempted to steal a piece of Keith's laundry to his bedroom, to sleep with it under his pillow or bury his face in it and----

A certain loosening sensation started near the base of Shiro's spine and he straightened upright as if shocked.

"Shiro?" Keith asked, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. "Everything okay?"

Shiro mentally counted the days since his late heat. Two weeks early. Dammit.

"I think I'll skip out on our walk this afternoon," he said casually, gauging how he felt. Slightly achy but no fever yet. 

Keith leaned in close, scanning Shiro's face with concern. Shiro was torn between leaping back to a safer distance and sagging forward into the worried boy's arms. He tracked a droplet of sweat as it glided down the alpha's neck, over his gland, and disappeared down the collar of his shirt.

He licked his lips unconsciously. 

"Shiro?" Keith asked again.

Shiro snapped back to himself. "Just a headache," he said with as reassuring a smile as he could manage. "I'm sure it's nothing."

The lie felt sour in his mouth, but he  _ was  _ going to be fine. Still, Keith would no doubt be very worried when Shiro disappeared for a few days. He excused himself and tried to keep his pace steady as he left, checks clenched as--to his shock--the first hint of slick began to seep free. He'd never entered preheat so quickly in his life. 

Hopefully that meant his heat would be short.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith sat up at the sound of approaching footsteps. He sank back down when, for the third evening in a row, the steps belonged to the housekeeper instead of Shiro.

"Is he still sick...?" Keith asked, peeking down the hall like the man might have been hidden by the beta woman's slender frame.

"Master Shirogane is still feeling under the weather," she announced primly. "He sends his regards and requests you carry on your evening without him."

"You've seen him--how does he look? I noticed no one's called for a doctor," Keith said.

"Master Shirogane will call for a doctor should one become necessary," the woman replied.

"Yes, but shouldn't you call for one  _ before _ they become necessary?" Keith pressed.

The housekeeper made an impatient click with her tongue.

"The master is a full grown alpha. He does not like to be fussed over when sick. Some people prefer peace and privacy when unwell. Now, eat your supper."

Keith tried not to sulk while he ate his lamb and soup. The housekeeper was absolutely right, of course. Shiro was a grown man who was perfectly capable of sending for a doctor (or not, as he chose). But it hurt that he wouldn't let Keith see him. Was he really such poor company that he could only be tolerated at peak health?

Keith prodded a bite of potato with his spoon. He was worried. Why wouldn't anyone tell him what kind of illness Shiro had? It obviously wasn't just a headache. 

Unable to finish his meal, Keith left the table to prowl the library.

It wasn't as if Keith didn't respect a desire to be left alone when sick. Hell, Keith wanted to be left alone under the best of circumstances. But, this was not the first time he'd had a guardian fall ill. Last time it had been his second cousin Marcy, a sweet and bustling beta who'd gone from full health to the grave in less than three days, courtesy of pneumatic fever. They'd buried her on his 11th birthday and had used the cake she'd ordered for him as the funerary feast. He still got nauseous at the sight of frosting.

Fuck it all. Shiro was kind. He'd understand why Keith decided to check in on him, and even if he got upset, there was no way he'd  _ stay  _ angry.

Confident his impending sin would be forgiven, Keith headed to Shiro's room. As he approached, he heard something. A low moaning, maybe? His heartbeat quickened. Was Shiro in pain? Hand raised to knock, he paused. Something was off. He didn't know what it was, but his instincts were jumbled and confused as hell.

Another low moan, this time accompanied by a fragment of Keith's name.

Shiro needed him.

Hesitation gone, Keith swung the door open, and gasped.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro went from preheat to full heat in under three hours, shattering his previous record of seven.

It scared him. 

It wasn't an  _ actual _ issue, however. Now that he was out of the army, heats were relatively easy things. He had privacy, toys, and all the clean sheets his heart desired. He also had the immeasurable aid of someone who knew his secret: his housekeeper, Elise. She had been with his family since before he was born, and although they never discussed his gender, she knew to have extra sheets available for his "routine illness" (as she called it). He had initially washed his slick-stained sheets himself, but she had cured him of that early on ("I would be discreet with laundry, Sir, and sometimes sick people sweat. Excessively."). She was worth her weight in gold, and her yearly bonus showed it.

So, Shiro was not frightened that his unexpected heat would let out his secret--Elise would cover for him if needed--but he was incredibly scared for what it meant for his body. Was the tea no longer effective? Was it the proximity of (and his attraction to) Keith? He suspected the latter. His usual (faceless) fantasies did almost nothing for him.

He wanted Keith, or at least his body did.

Physically, it was not a bad heat. It was no more painful or demanding than average. Emotionally? It was hell.

His body had never craved a specific person before, and he  _ knew  _ the person in question was nearby. He ached to call for him. 

In between waves, he paced restlessly, fighting the urge to track down the alpha and beg to be mounted. His refusal to cave to his body's demands left him exhausted, but it was impossible to sleep for long; he kept waking up to search for Keith.

For someone who had spent his life willing his body into submission, it was infuriating.

At long last, his heat was nearly over. The previous two waves had been short and far apart, and this one might well be his last. Sighing in gratitude, Shiro adjusted the thick toy inside him. Fresh slick dripped down the toy and onto his fingers, making it difficult to hold. Growling, Shiro pulled it free. He wanted it in him, and he wanted it  _ deep _ . He rose on his knees and leaned against the wall with one hand, spreading his legs wide. He thrust the toy in none too gently and groaned.

Finally.

He worked hard and fast, desperately chasing the perfect spot that sent pleasure coursing up his spine. He whined, imaging a lithe, strong body behind him, whispering encouragements while pounding deep.

It was premature, but he shoved the toy to its base, taking the carved knot and whimpering. He dropped his hand from the wall and furiously fisted his cock, moaning as he finally came.

"Keith," he gasped.

The door opened.

Time stopped.

"Oh," Keith's voice came from behind him. "I thought. Oh."

Shiro turned just enough to peek over his shoulder. The alpha looked shocked and not a little confused. He was also blushing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and fled.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith's brain had shorted out at the sight of Shiro's arched back. The muscles were sculpted and /gorgeous/ and partially hidden by a veil of flowing hair. Distantly, he was aware that he shouldn't be staring, but a thick and delicious scent had settled in his nose and blocked out all higher reasoning.

Shiro turned and Keith caught fear on his face. He instantly snapped back to himself.

Shiro was naked and doing(?) something(??) that Keith was not meant to see.

He fled.

What in the actual hell had just happened?! Shiro had  _ not  _ looked sick. He looked...amazing, but that was not the point. He'd been  _ naked  _ for some reason and he'd had one hand fiddling around his ass, and oh--maybe an enema?

(While in bed? Hopefully not.)

Keith ducked back into the library, intent on using it to hide until all the servants were asleep and he could safely sneak into his own room while avoiding being witnessed in his confused and ashamed state, and he heard Shiro call for him to stop. Reluctantly, he did so. He turned around to see Shiro leaning in the doorway, panting heavily, a thin robe clutched around him. Keith blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry," Keith mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Shit," Shiro muttered. There was a heavy sigh. "And you can't even look at me."

Keith's gaze snapped up and then immediately away again. "Y-you're naked," he stammered. "I'm not supposed to look."

There was a pause followed by a huff of air and the sound of Shiro sinking into a chair, accompanied by a grunt and quiet curse.

"So. What are you going to do?" Shiro asked wearily.

"Um, apologize?" Keith said, confused. "I know I shouldn't have gone in without knocking, an--"

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Shiro interrupted.

"Tell them...that you're not sick...?" What would be the point in that?

"Please don't toy with me," Shiro sighed, voice heavy with exhaustion and frustration. "Are you going to tell anyone that I'm an omega?"

What.

What what what WHAT?!? How could Shiro be an omega?! He was tall and broad and served in the army, and he, he, he never smelled like an alpha, and he'd been "sick" for three days, and he'd been moaning, and he'd had his hand-------

"Oh," Keith said stupidly.

“Oh my god,” Shiro said, starting to laugh, “you didn’t know, and I just told you.”

There was a note of hysteria in his laugh, and Keith was getting concerned. This man was still in heat. Was it even okay for him to have left his nest?

“Shiro? Can I get you something?” he asked carefully. “Do you need anything?”

“A bucket of cum up my ass would be great, thanks,” Shiro said. He paused. “Too soon?”

Keith’s eye twitched. He was suddenly uncomfortably aware that he was tenting his robe. “Um, is there anything  _ I _ can do?” Keith asked, worried Shiro would repeat the request. He might be hard, but he was not ready. 

(What does one  _ do  _ for omegas in heat? They needed water and blankets, right? Special food? Specific sleep schedules?? Sex, sure, but the sex wasn't enough without the other stuff, right??? Oh god. Did Shiro actually want his cum?!)

Shiro exhaled hard and ran his hands over his face. “Are you going to tell anyone?” he asked.

“What? Of course not. Why would I?” Keith asked, baffled. He was confused as hell about Shiro’s designation, but he sure as shit knew it wasn't his business. Also, who would he tell in the first place?

“Money, mostly,” Shiro said, voice flat. He looked beyond exhausted. “I’m sure my father’s family would pay more than you can make in a lifetime for this information. The Commander might pay, too, considering I was in the army.”

Keith frowned. “The Commander wouldn’t pay me shit. He’d be pissed I was tattling on a war hero and making his life more difficult with accusations he couldn’t easily follow up on.”

Shiro looked surprised, like he hadn’t considered that Keith’s word was worthless.

“I’m just a stupid kid, Shiro. No one would believe me. And I wouldn’t tell, anyway,” he added, jutting out his chin. It was idiotic to think otherwise.

“Keith, I don’t think you understand: I’m an omega who lied about my designation and inherited a huge estate as a result. I also served in the army. I could be killed for either of those things, and for both? If even a hint of this gets out, I’m ruined. The only thing that could save me is that I’m young enough to still have pups--they could trade me for a dowry,” Shiro said, veering toward hysteria again. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m not telling anybody,” Keith said stubbornly. “What makes you think I would? You’ve been nothing but kind to me. You’ve given me a home.”

“The Commander ordered me to give you a home,” Shiro corrected, wrapping his arms around himself and starting to shake.

“He ordered you to give me a place to stay, Shiro.  _ You  _ gave me a home,” Keith said gently. He wanted to give the frightened man a hug, but he wasn't sure if it was okay to touch him. “I appreciate that more than you can understand. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” 

Shiro finally met his eyes again, searching his face desperately for truth. “I can pay you,” he whispered hoarsely. 

The urge to hold and comfort the omega was almost overwhelming. Keith took a deep breath to steady himself and immediately regretted it. Shiro smelled rich and good and scared. His instincts argued about the situation, but everything agreed on one action: touch the omega. Hold the omega. Keith balled his fists and saw Shiro shrink at the gesture. Definitely not going to touch him.

“Shiro, if it will make you feel better, you can pay me. If you  _ really _ want to do something for me, I’d rather you help me get set up with an apprenticeship, though. Right now, the important thing is that you rest and finish your heat, okay? We can talk about everything else later.”

(When I don’t have a very confused boner.)

Shiro searched his face again before nodding. “Okay,” he said quietly. “We can talk later.”

He seemed deflated now, and Keith found himself concerned enough that he risked touching the omega to help prop him up. Shiro stiffened for a moment before sagging gratefully against Keith and letting himself be guided back to his room.

“You’re okay, Shiro,” Keith promised, rubbing his back. “All you need to do is rest.” He closed the door quietly behind the tired omega. 

What the hell had just happened? He wanted to open the door and follow Shiro to bed, if only to reassure himself his friend was okay. The enticing scent lingered, and while Keith would have glad investigated its promise, his desire to stay was ruled by worry. Shiro had been unduly (and drastically) stressed while in heat. There was no way Keith wasn't going to feel guilty.

With tremendous effort, Keith left the door and returned to his room for the rest of the night. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Found, found, found. Found at his weakest. Shiro cringed and curled tighter under the covers. It had been Keith. Keith had found him. Alpha. Good alpha? Alpha was dangerous and left and he should have stayed but no--that was wrong. Keith left, and it was good that he did.

(Keith was good.)

Shiro had spent all his life terrified that he’d be discovered during a heat, and here where he’d been as safe as possible in his own home and he’d still been exposed. 

(But it was Keith.)

Shiro had expected him to be disgusted. Shiro had lied to Keith, and then had cried his name like he had any right to the alpha’s comfort. 

“Rest, Shiro. Just rest.”

Miserable but trusting, Shiro finally fell asleep.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Upon waking the next day, Shiro discovered to his great annoyance that he had fallen asleep with the toy in. This also meant he’d run after Keith and had a meltdown in front of him  _ while still plugged _ and that was ten kinds of undignified. 

Shit.

His ass was always uncomfortable after a heat, but this absolutely knocked the rest out of the water. At least it distracted him from his upcoming conversation with Keith. With his mind free of heat hormones, he felt far more confident over the whole affair, but was still nervous about actually discussing it. He  _ knew _ he could trust Keith with his secret, which was shocking in and of itself. Never in his wildest fantasies would he have imagined an unmated alpha being an ally. And yet, he here was, going to bare his soul to the boy and he felt embarrassed instead of afraid.

(Keith had almost certainly heard him say his name and that was------not something he could handle.)

Shiro washed and dressed and was ready far too early for breakfast. He paced his room restlessly before deciding he would rather pass time in the library, only to discover Keith nervously wandering the room as well.

“Oh! Um, good morning, Shiro. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Shiro said stiffly, because he wasn't quite prepared to outright say “my heat has ended” to any living soul, Elise included.

“Good, good,” Keith nodded.

They stood in awkward silence.

“I’m so sorry,” Keith blurted out. “I shouldn’t have gone to your room, and I should  _ never  _ have entered without knocking. You’ve been nothing but kind since I came here and you’ve gone out of your way to make me comfortable, and I’m so, so sorry that I repaid you like this.” He bowed low. “I understand if you want me to leave. I swear I will keep your secret no matter what you decide.”   
  


Shiro blinked in surprise. It had not occurred to him that Keith still saw him as the one with power in their relationship. It had also not occurred to him that Keith feared he would not be allowed to stay.

“It’s fine, Keith. I understand that you were just worried about me, and the damage is already done, so to speak. Besides, it would be hard to explain to the Commander why you were leaving,” he added, trying for humor.

Keith shrugged sadly. “Just tell him it didn’t work out. That’s what other people said.”

It hurt Shiro’s heart to think that Keith was so used to rejection that he expected it, even for something that had happened out of his genuine concern for Shiro. 

“You’re not leaving here unless  _ you _ want to, Keith. I’m still happy to have you,” Shiro promised. “I understand if you’re not comfortable with having been lied to, or with having an omega as a guardian.”

“Lied to…? Shiro, it’s not like I ever  _ asked _ your gender, and frankly it’s not my business anyway. I don’t care that you’re an omega, either, because it’s not like you’re suddenly a different person, but I-I’m sorry if I’ve been rude,” Keith said, blushing a little. “You’re the only omega I’ve met.”

“That you know of,” Shiro said, trying for humor again. This time, Keith smiled a little. “So, I’m betting you have some questions.”

“About omegas or about you?” Keith asked. 

“Um, I guess I meant about me,” Shiro said. He really hoped Keith wasn't going to want an anatomy lesson. His embarrassment level could only go so high.

Keith shuffled a little. “Well, I want to know why you hide being an omega, and I’m curious  _ how _ you managed it, but I know that’s all really personal. You don’t have to share with me,” Keith said.

“I don’t mind. I’d want to know, too,” Shiro said. 

It wasn't quite true--Shiro not minding. It was an uncomfortable story, but Shiro was confident that Keith, even if he did not understand how terrifying it was to be faced with life as an omega, would be sympathetic and listen. He got settled and began.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It was Shiro’s mother’s fault, or his father’s, depending on how you looked at it. His father was cruel, not physically but emotionally. He kept Shiro’s mother nearly imprisoned in their home, too possessive to let others see her beauty and charm. She was naturally frail as an omega, he’d insisted, and it was safer to keep her at home. She was miserable. She thrived on the energy and life of friends and parties and the hum of the city, and the one solace she found in her mountain retreat was the gardens. 

Many omegas secretly passed down knowledge of various herbs and flowers, teaching each other which combinations tamed heats or ended pregnancies. Shiro’s mother was no exception. She loved him dearly, but he was one more excuse for her husband to keep her at home--a mother should raise her children. She resolved to have no more, and managed it. 

Shiro’s father never knew why his expensive omega wife was now infertile. He once again insisted it was due to her health and that she needed to stay in the mountain estate. She was desperate for freedom and, in a rare drop of luck in her life, she got it: he died. 

It was only after losing the protection of her husband that she realized how precarious her future was. Once the mourning period was over, she would be forced to remarry, likely from within the same family. It was around that time that she discovered her kind, sweet-tempered son was an omega. It broke her heart to think of her energetic child being subject to the same life she had been. In a few years, he’d be shipped off to a finishing school and then married to the highest bidder. She had to act fast to save both of them.

As the mourning period neared its end, she announced that Shiro was an alpha. He was nowhere near a rut, of course, but omegas were particularly sensitive to scents, and no one doubted that an omega mother would know what her son would present as. She had bought them a few more years together.

It was a terrible decision, and an obviously terrible one at that. It was all but impossible to keep up the charade indefinitely, but no omega was rational after suffering the loss of their bondmate. Shiro never held it against her. It had been a decision she’d made from love and hope. 

The war came shortly before Shiro turned 18. As an alpha, there was no question he would need to enlist. Acting quickly, they found a doctor to bribe and confirm his status as an alpha. Shiro had been taking his tea for several years at this point which masked his scent, completing his disguise. 

“But how did you manage to keep hiding your scent in the army?” Keith said, baffled. “Did you not have heats?”

“Well, I had a couple of things on my side. As an alpha from a wealthy family, I started as an officer and always, at minimum, had my own tent. My mother was able to send me enough tea to keep my scent down and alphas were encouraged to have good hygiene. They made sure we always had enough soap because they didn’t want us getting territorial and scentmarking.” 

The heats, though… Those were hell.

“I had a plug I used and I’d try to quietly relieve myself at night. Otherwise, I just tried to ignore it.”

Keith’s eyes were huge. “Shiro...how did you handle that without going insane?” he said in genuine awe.

“It was that or die,” Shiro said sadly. Looking back, he honestly wasn't sure how he’d survived. Ignoring the screaming demands of his body had been constant torture and he’d spent his nights crying from the pain of an ache that went to his bones, scared to come more than once or twice in case his scent leaked from his tent. 

“Oh my god,” Keith said, honest pain in his expression. “I am so, so sorry you had to live with that, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled wanly. “I made it through. And thank you.”

Keith mulled over the story for a minute. “What happened to your mother?”

“After I left, she didn’t have a reason to put off remarrying. People thought she was infertile, though, so she had fewer suitors and more time to consider offers. She eventually married a kind, older alpha who didn’t want more children,” Shiro explained. The alpha had truly loved her and was pleased to show off his lovely wife at as many fancy events and parties as her heart desired. His children had grumbled at the expense but were content enough as they clearly made each other happy. “He died from illness a year before the war ended. She died shortly after.”

Keith nodded understanding. It wasn't uncommon for omegas to die of grief when a beloved mate died. Shiro privately suspected suicide. She was healthy and still relatively young, and he doubted she wanted to try her luck at marriage a third time. Either way, he was happy she’d known love and contentment at the end. She’d earned it.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Keith said softly. “She sounds like a brave woman.”

“She was,” Shiro said, smiling in remembrance. 

There was a knock on the entryway to the library. “Good morning, Sir. Breakfast is ready,” Elise announced. 

“Thank you, Elise. We’ll be right in,” Shiro said. He waited until she’d curtsied and left before turning back to Keith. “That answer everything for now?”

Keith’s stomach rumbled at that moment and they both laughed. 

“Yeah, I’m good for now.”

They stood and walked to the door when Keith caught Shiro’s sleeve shyly. He looked up at Shiro with large, upturned eyes, nervous and ernest.

“Thank you. For trusting me,” he said.

The worry that lingered in Shiro’s heart uncurled and melted away.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled softly. “Thank you for accepting me.”

And just like that, he knew the two of them were going to be okay.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith had a lot to consider. He’d meant what he said—that Shiro was Shiro and his secondary gender didn’t matter—but what was true in theory was awkward in practice. He  _ really _ wanted to be polite, and he had no idea how to treat an omega. 

Shiro noticed, and was amused.

“Keith, it’s fine,” Shiro laughed after the third apology for potentially getting too close. “I don’t know how you expect to spar if you have this much trouble while  _ hiking _ .”

Keith just blushed and mumbled another apology. He reminded himself that he’d known Shiro was an omega for less than a day. It was okay if he wasn’t sure how to handle himself yet. 

“So,” Shiro said, mercifully changing the subject, “what sort of apprenticeships are you interested in?”

It took Keith a moment to realize why Shiro was curious. “You don’t have to do that for me,” Keith said. “I’m going to keep your secret no matter what.”

“I know,” Shiro smiled. “I just want to do something for you, and you don’t have anything else lined up, do you?”

Keith had to admit that no, he did not. 

“Well then, start thinking of ideas and I’ll help you look. Have you considered a university or specialty school?”

Keith burst out laughing. “Um, no? Shiro, I don’t have money.  _ Any  _ money. And I’m pretty sure I couldn’t pass the entrance exams if my life depended on it.” 

(Probably a poor turn of phrase, considering the company.)

“Well, think about it. I can cover tuition costs and I would be delighted to tutor you as needed,” Shiro said breezily, like he wasn't offering to literally change Keith’s future to the core.

“Shiro,” Keith said slowly, shaken. “Shiro, that’s too much.”

“Just consider it,” Shiro said softly. “If you decide you’re not comfortable accepting my help, that’s fine. I want to give you something meaningful when you leave here. Consider it a birthday present if nothing else.”

Keith nodded, but he was all but certain his answer would be no. He already felt uneasy about the apprenticeship--how could he accept something so expensive? A birthday present...it was late summer already, nearly fall, and his birthday was less than three months away. Despite the heat of the afternoon he felt cold. He had no idea what his future held and it was closer than ever.

“Hey,” Shiro said gently, touching his arm. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve got time.” He paused a moment. “I’m not kicking you out when you turn 18, you know. Even if I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t do that. You’re welcome to stay here until you find something else, and there’s no expiration date on that.”

Keith’s pulse thundered in his ears and he found it difficult to swallow. He was overwhelmed with the generosity of the offer, and somehow the extra time was worth more than any amount of money Shiro could have given him. “Shiro,” he managed to whisper.

Tentatively, Shiro opened his arms and Keith sank into them, burying his face in Shiro’s chest. He was flooded with the calming scent of the kind man and tried not to cry too hard--he didn’t want to ruin the omega’s expensive robes.

“It’s okay to hug you?” Keith asked, voice muffled.

“Of course,” Shiro murmured. He held him a little tighter.

Keith forced himself to limit his time in the embrace. He felt safer than he had since he was a child. He could have stayed there for an eternity, and he kept the feeling of it in his heart all through the afternoon and evening. As he was lying in bed, playing back the scene in his mind, remembered what Shiro had said: “Even if I didn’t like you…” 

Keith told himself it didn’t mean to Shiro what it did to him, and that was okay. 

He’d been given more than enough already.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It came to Keith in the middle of the night, an idea so shocking it woke him up.

There was something he could offer Shiro back--something to help give the man a measure of safety in his life, like he had given to Keith.

He could marry him.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro couldn’t help noticing that Keith was agitated. It had been over a week since “the incident” and their first day had gone so well--had the offer of help rattled him that much…? And yet, Keith had thrown himself into his studies without hesitating. It was a good thing he was an attentive student, too, because he’d clearly missed a significant amount of schooling. Shiro didn’t mind. He’d always enjoyed teaching. 

It came to the point that Shiro finally summoned his courage and asked Keith the question: was his rut coming up?

Keith jolted in his chair. “No, I had one just before I came here,” the poor alpha said, blushing a deep red. 

“Then is there something else on your mind?” Shiro asked gently. “You’ve been...jumpy.”

Keith chewed his lip and his leg bounced nervously. “Oh yeah? Um, you noticed?”

Shiro looked pointedly at Keith’s leg until the alpha caught on. 

“Well, I um, I thought of something. It’s something that’s, um, maybe not okay to offer…? Because of our stations! Not because, of, um, uh, anything else. But maybe, i-it would be good? And help you? L-like you’ve helped me. I-it’s not on the same level, or anything, but it’s something I could do for you and I’ve been wanting to offer,” Keith finished in a rush. He took a deep breath. “I want you to know I have nothing but respect for you and I’ve thought about this very seriously. There’s no pressure of any kind attached to this offer; I just want to help you because I admire you and I think you deserve, um, everything.” Keith blushed again and fumbled with his hands for a minute before standing up. He walked over to Shiro, took his hand, and then bowed over it.

“Takashi Shirogane. Out of respect and gratitude and in full earnestness, I offer myself to you in marriage.”

Shiro could not have been more shocked if Keith had announced that he had, in fact, been a horse the entire time.

“I know we’re not of equal stations and that I don’t have much of value to offer, but if there should ever come a situation where it would be helpful for your circumstances, please consider me. It would be an honor,” Keith finished. He remained bowed and waited while Shiro (helpfully) stayed in silent shock. “Could you, um, say something? Please?” Keith squeaked. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed, “Keith that’s too much. You’re so young and have so much ahead of you. You don’t need to worry about an old man.”

“You’re not old,” Keith said stubbornly, “but yes, I am young.”

“Keith, I only have a few more years where I could even potentially give you pups, and even then it would not be possible with my circumstances for people to know they were yours. We’d have to say I used a surrogate, and we’d have to fight with my family for them to be acknowledged. You deserve so much better than that kind of life,” Shiro said earnestly. “That might not be something you’re worried about now, but when you get older--”

“When I get older, I’ll regret it if I didn’t help you in anyway I could,” Keith said simply. He squeezed Shiro’s hand before letting it go. Shiro felt the loss in his soul.

“No one has ever meant more to me,” Keith added with an almost wistful look. “No matter where I end up in life, if you need me, call for me. I’ll come. I mean it, Shiro. There’s no time limit on this offer.” 

Keith bowed again before backing away, and Shiro had to restrain himself from reaching for the alpha. He could see the honesty in Keith’s eyes: he meant every word he said.

“Thank you, Keith. That means more to me than you could know,” Shiro said, swallowing hard. “But please, should you ever find someone suitable, someone you love--do not hold back on my account. Nothing could make me happier than to know you found someone who loved you.”

Some kind of hurt flickered across Keith’s face but was gone in an instant. 

The heavy moment passed, and somehow they were able to return to studying. Shiro spent the rest of the day in a daze, wondering how he could repay Keith’s generosity. There was no way he could accept the marriage, but damned if he wouldn’t find a way to let him know how much it meant to him.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Time seemed to race forward and soon it was mere weeks away from Keith’s birthday. He’d made fantastic progress in his studies and had decided to see how he did on practice exams before determining if he would pursue university or pick an apprenticeship. Shiro tried not to make it obvious that he was encouraging Keith to stay as long as possible. They’d spent less than a year together, but Shiro was more tightly caught by the alpha than he’d ever thought possible. He’d long since given up guarding his heart. It was futile to keep up his walls around galaxy eyes that looked at him with trust and honesty and hope. He’d do anything for Keith without hesitation. 

It was while considering plans for celebrating Keith’s birthday that Shiro realized they’d need to plan around his next heat, and that gave him an idea that refused to be silenced. 

He could offer Keith his heat.

It was stupid and selfish and maybe even predatory given their age difference, but from what Shiro had heard from alphas during his time in the army, there was no greater pleasure in the world than indulging in an omega’s heat. Sure, some of what was said was bravado and swaggering, but there was real reverence and awe mixed in as well, especially from those with omega mates. Plus, omegas were a rare and, if Shiro were being cynical,  _ expensive _ commodity. Realistically, this was Keith’s only opportunity to experience it.

There was no harm in  _ offering _ , was there?

(There was no harm in  _ hoping _ , was there?)

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith could not have been more shocked if Shiro had announced that he had, in fact, been a horse the entire time.

His heat. 

He was willing (wanting?) to share his  _ heat _ with Keith. With  _ Keith _ .

After a great deal of sputtering (on Keith’s part), it was confirmed that yes, Shiro really did mean to offer his heat, with Keith, the next one, and yes, he was aware that Keith was “a virgin and probably not any good at it” (Keith’s words). 

“It’s not about whether you’re good at it,” Shiro promised him gently. “It’s something that I know would feel very good for you. It’s something I can offer you that no one else can, so I wanted to. If you’re uncomfortable with the idea--even a little--then please, don’t worry about it all. I have not forgotten what you’ve stated you’re willing to do for me, and this was the only thing I could think of to offer back.”

Keith desperately attempted to explain that the marriage offer was really nothing in comparison. He couldn’t  _ give _ Shiro anything, and if anything that would be Shiro doing him a favor, and Shiro was already doing  _ so _ much for him that it was all but inconceivable that he would offer anything more. 

In turn, Shiro insisted that a few months of housing the alpha was nothing, especially considering how much he’d enjoyed their time together, and even expensive schooling would not make the smallest dent in his fortune, and if anything Keith was doing  _ him _ a favor by giving him something worth spending it on. Besides, Keith’s acceptance of him and his secret was worth far more than mere money.

They had reached an impasse.

“Would you...would you enjoy it...more...if I was there?” Keith finally managed to ask.

The omega blushed and quietly assured him that yes, yes he would.

And how could Keith say no to that?

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Elise was surprised when the young alpha waylaid her in the hall. He glanced around nervously before quietly informing her that he would be “assisting Shiro through his next illness”. Her eyebrows shot up, her usual professional demeanor broken. 

“I see,” she said simply. Never in her life would she have expected Master Shirogane to take a lover, let alone such a young one--and an  _ alpha  _ to boot. She would need to verify with him (discreetly, of course) that nothing was amiss. 

The young alpha nodded several times, still nervous. “I know you have provided him with some, um, comforting items before,” he said, dropping his voice still lower. “Is there something I can do to help him? Even favorite blankets or things like that. I really want him to be as comfortable as possible while he recovers.”

Elise was surprised again, this time by the sincerity in the little alpha’s eyes. He was genuinely concerned for Master Shirogane’s well-being. This was more than just an opportunity in bed for him, which was a relief. Still, she would be verifying the matter with the master. 

“He has favorite soups, which I will provide twice a day. Please be sure that he finishes the bowls--he has a tendency to not stomach them well, but it is necessary that he get some nutrition,” she said, “and he refuses solid foods.” 

The alpha thanked her profusely before slipping away, and Elise went in search of her master. He was the one to find her, however, and he looked every bit as nervous as the alpha. 

“Ah, Elise. Excellent. I had a question for you. Do you happen to know if we still have my father’s books tucked away somewhere?” he asked.

“We have a number of his books in the library,” she replied primly. “Is there something in particular you’re looking for?”

Master Shirogane blushed slightly. “The books I’m looking for wouldn’t be on public shelves,” he explained. “I looked in his study, but….”

Ah. He was looking for his father’s collection of explicit material. She recalled vividly the day the young master had, as a child, stumbled upon them, and shyly brought them to her for explanation, too embarrassed to ask even his mother what a knot was. Innocent child. She’d had to alert his father to breach of privacy, which was how she knew the books were now locked in a drawer cleverly hidden behind a panel of his desk.

“Oh! Do you have the--oh, thank you,” Master Shirogane said, accepting the key Elise had already fished out from her ring of keys. 

“The young alpha was inquiring after something as well,” Elise said. “I suspect you know what this was about.”

Master Shirogane blushed slightly again. “Oh yes?” 

Elise struggled to find the most delicate phrasing. “His assistance...is desired?” was what she settled on.

Master Shirogane blushed so hard that Elise reprimanded herself for having embarrassed to him to such an extent, even if it was in his best interest.

“You...don’t approve?” the master asked.

Elise was horrified. It was not for her to approve or disapprove of her master’s choice of partner. “That is not for me to determine, sir. I only wished to be certain that it was your entirely your decision,” she told him with as much assurance as professionalism would allow. 

“Ah! Yes. Well,” Master Shirogane stammered, regaining himself. “Yes. His assistance is desired, as per my suggestion. We both considered it from several angles and determined it would be an agreeable arrangement for both parties.”

Poor Master Shirogane. Elise was fully aware that some might judge her master for his (young) choice of partner, but she couldn’t fault him. His life had given him so little comfort in the way of companionship, and she knew he had been desperately lonely for years. “I am grateful to hear it, sir,” she said. She paused and considered the breach of propriety, but decided it was worth it to give him the reassurance he sought.

“Master Shirogane, if you might forgiveness my boldness, I would like to say that you have been happier since the young alpha arrived. It has been very pleasing to witness. I hope the two of you will continue to find joy in one another, for as long as you are able,” she said.

Her master’s face glowed softly with a look of quiet happiness she had never seen there before. “I hope so, too,” he said. “Thank you, Elise--for that and for the key.”

Elise to determined to find the young alpha again. She could trust him with a few more suggestions.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


They continued on together much the same as usual, but there was a different air between. Their touches remained infrequent, but they lingered just a little, and sometimes they smiled shyly at each other over nothing. Shiro did his best to hide the extent of his affection, but as Elise had observed, he was happier than he had been in a long time. 

Keith was so beautiful. He moved confidently now through their sparring sessions and it thrilled Shiro to know that those wonderful arms would soon be wrapped around him. He was looking forward to the closeness even more than the sex (although he was extremely interested in that as well). It was hard not to just reach out and touch Keith, to tuck back his bangs when he concentrated on studying or to hold his hand on the days it was warm enough to go for their walks.

He was falling in love, and he knew it.

He knew it would hurt like hell when Keith left, but he didn’t panic over the days they had left. Keith wouldn’t leave until there was a sure prospect for him, and if Shiro could see him placed in the path of a stable, happy life, well--that would be enough. In the meantime, he hoped that Keith would stay through the winter. Maybe they could share a second heat or his rut. 

It was while Shiro was musing on these things a few weeks later--two days before Keith’s birthday, to be exact--that Keith looked up, frowned a little, and sniffed the air.

“Shiro…? Can I…,” he glanced down at Shiro’s neck. 

Smiling, Shiro bent in submission and turned his head to the side. Keith leaned in hesitantly and then breathed deep. He let out a tiny gasp and tucked in closer, steadying himself with a hand on Shiro’s arm. Shiro closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of Keith’s breath on his sensitive skin and the sensation of being  _ wanted _ .

“Shiro,” Keith said, pulling back. His pupils were large and bright. “You’re…,” he trailed off and looked down at Shiro’s neck again, unconsciously licking his lips.

“Close,” Shiro confirmed. The proximity of the alpha and the desire in his eyes sent a thrill down Shiro’s spine, and he realized he was closer than he’d originally thought. “Tonight, maybe. Tomorrow for sure.”

Keith’s hand had yet to leave Shiro’s arm, and Shiro covered the hand with his own. “Come to my room tonight?” he asked, hearing the hesitant hope in his own voice.

Keith nodded fervently. “Of course, Shiro. Anything you want.”

There was no returning to studying after all, and they separated to prepare for the evening.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith was halfway through his bath when he realized he was a fucking idiot. He was so nervous about being as clean and ready for Shiro as possible that he’d forgotten that he shouldn’t smell like fucking  _ soap  _ during a heat. Wasn't alpha scent half the point? Furious with himself, he got fresh water and rinsed himself thoroughly. Neutral would have to do.

He did his best to groom his hair into submission and braided it as intricately as he knew how (not very). He evaluated himself in the mirror before sighing and dressing in his best robe. He’d have to do. 

Realizing he would be with Shiro for several days(!!), he packed up his sleep robe (would he even need it?) and then waited.

And waited.

Shiro hadn’t felt like supper so Keith had dined alone, and now he had no clue when to walk to Shiro’s room. Surely it was rude to show up early…! But then, wasn't it also wrong to show up late? What if Shiro wanted to sleep prior to his heat? What if Keith was keeping him up?    
  


Keith paced, agitated. He was so fucking nervous. He knew he was stalling but he was also terrified, thank you very much. He desperately wanted to do a good job for Shiro. This was Shiro’s first time with a heat partner! It might be his only time with one, too. Keith wanted it to be a good memory, and he was probably wrecking it already. 

God, Shiro had so smelled so good. Keith had barely managed to restrain himself from licking the fragrant gland. He wanted to taste and massage it until the scent flowed freely. 

His cock gave an interested twitch and pointed out that Shiro probably wanted that too, and if he was going to be a good alpha, he should go do something about it.

Keith steeled himself, and left his quarters.

~*~*~

Shiro’s original nerves had left him well before he’d finished his bath. 

He needed.

He was already on the verge of heat, and he  _ needed  _ his alpha to come to him. 

He did his best to put himself in order, wanting to look as good as possible for Keith, but it didn’t take long before he abandoned his efforts, settled on a simple braid and his thinnest robe, and curled in bed. He must have dozed off because when a knock on his door woke him, the sun had set. 

Eager and anxious and full of hope, Shiro approached the door and cautiously opened it.

Keith.

“Hi, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” the alpha said shyly. He was  _ gorgeous _ , and it was all Shiro could do to keep his hands to himself as he ushered him into his room. 

Keith eyed the bed--obviously slept in--and frowned. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“It’s fine,” Shiro said, taking Keith’s bundle of clothes, setting them down and instantly forgetting where. He was staring at Keith’s neck. That was the important thing. 

Keith looked at him carefully before stepping forward, slipping a hand behind Shiro’s neck, and guided him down. The omega went willing and whined as he breathed in the alpha’s comforting scent.

“Sorry. I bathed earlier. I didn’t think that through,” Keith apologized softly, mistaking Shiro’s whine. 

Shiro corrected him by nuzzling at the skin and squirming in closer, his body flush against the alpha’s. He would probably be embarrassed by this later. 

“Tell me I can taste you,” he begged.

“Of course,” Keith said. “You can do anything you need.”

The alpha hadn’t even finished speaking before Shiro latched onto his neck, sucking greedily. He could feel Keith’s pulse thundering under his tongue and he was painfully aware that the alpha hadn’t tasted him yet. He pulled back and presented his neck and whimpered when the alpha claimed him.

The books from his father had all highlighted the importance of omega submission during a heat, detailing minute body language that could put off an alpha. Alphas were, according to the book, highly sensitive to their omegas during heats and it was imperative to let them they know they were wanted and satisfying the omega’s needs. Keeping that in mind, Shiro slipped a hand in between them to tug his sash off, letting his robe fall open.

Keith took the invitation for what it was and let his hands roam Shiro’s body. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, blindly running his fingers over Shiro’s chest and sides. “Fuck, you’re amazing.” He sucked at Shiro’s neck again. “Tell me what you need.”

Shiro trembled and wordlessly pulled the alpha along with him as he backed up to the bed. Embarrassed but needy, he let his robe fall from his shoulders. Keith sucked in his breath.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered reverently, running his eyes down the length of Shiro’s body.

Shiro swallowed back a wave of emotion. It  _ couldn’t _ be true--he was far too large and broad for an omega and had no softened edges, and if he had been smaller, he was still littered with scars from the war. 

(And yet, there was no lie in Keith’s eyes or in the trembling caresses of his hands.)

“How do you want me?” Keith asked, hands lingering on Shiro’s hips, like he was uncertain which side of him to address first. 

(Shiro had definite ideas about that.)

Shiro turned and knelt on the bed, legs spread and back arched, head submissively lowered as he presented himself to the alpha. Keith’s hands traced down his spine, pausing at the base before dipping lower, lower, and finally spreading him. Shiro hissed quietly as cool air hit his hole, and he flushed with embarrassed as he felt the slick dripping free. He wasn't sure if he’d hit full heat yet but he might as well have with how wet he was already. 

And then Keith licked him.

Shiro gasped and then bit the sheets, shocked that Keith would touch him like that. Everything he’d read in his father's books suggested that “some alphas” liked to lick their omegas but that it was “an acquired taste for many” and that were easier, faster ways of opening a sensitive omega that “needed additional comfort”. Shiro was pretty sure he didn’t need anything extra, and he tried to communicate that to Keith, but the alpha groaned and swore under his breath before licking again.

“You taste amazing,” Keith murmured, so low he might not have meant to be overheard. He whined and whimpered as he licked, gathering up each fresh wave of slick and keeping Shiro clean. 

Shiro waited in shock, expecting Keith to stop at any moment, afraid to give in and enjoy the incredible, teasing sensation. The ache and want mounted with each swipe, and then Keith was licking  _ in _ . 

“Oh fuck,” Shiro gasped. He rocked back unconsciously, seeking more. He was hard and leaking on the sheets and already growing desperate for his first orgasm. Was it okay to beg? He was willing to, but the last thing he wanted was to make Keith feel inadequate. 

Abruptly, Keith pulled back. “Can you roll over?” he asked. 

Shiro did as Keith requested and was greeted with the sight of Keith’s slick-coated lips and dilated eyes. Heat curled in his gut. The alpha wanted him, too. 

Keith teased in a finger quickly followed by a second and Shiro couldn’t help gasping. It was so, so good to  _ finally _ have something in him, even if it wasn't nearly enough. 

“This is right, isn’t it?” Keith asked. “Starting you slow like this?” His sash had loosened dangerously and his robe had slipped open to the point of almost hanging off his shoulders. Shiro couldn’t remember the question but he nodded anyway. 

“I’m going to try something,” Keith said, kneeling down. He massaged Shiro’s walls and spread his fingers, and Shiro’s jaw sagged down. It was perfect.

And then-----

The alpha licked his cock.

His.

Cock.

Shiro’s gasp was punched from his gut. He’d never heard of an alpha licking  _ there _ . It was beneath them. Wasn't that common knowledge? But oh god, it felt incredible, and every sweep of Keith’s tongue was better than the last. 

“You taste good here, too,” Keith said, lapping at the slit as more precum beaded up. He sank down, mouth covering Shiro’s length as he sucked and moaned quietly, like Shiro’s cock was  _ delicious _ and not shamefully large for an omega. 

“K-Keith,” Shiro gasped. “Keith, th-that’s--ah--that’s so good.”

Keith doubled his efforts, sucking hard and pumping his fingers deep. Shiro realized with mounting horror that was he being mercilessly pulled toward orgasm, and unless Keith stopped he would finish in seconds. There was no alpha alive who would tolerate being sullied in such a manner.

“Keith--ah!--Keith you gotta stop, I’m gonna--”

Keith didn’t pause for a second and Shiro watched helplessly as he spilled his omega seed in the alpha’s mouth.

Keith moaned as he swallowed. “It was good?” he asked in a daze, fingers slowing gently.

It didn’t phase him. It didn’t bother him at all to take the seed of an omega--in  _ heat _ \--and fuck, Keith was looking at him with such naked affection that it hurt to talk. “I want you,” was all Shiro could manage.

Keith smiled as he stood up (pausing to kiss Shiro’s knee), and he let his robe fall to the floor. Shiro felt himself grow wetter at the sight of the proud alpha cock, thick and long and intimidating. He had just come, but he already ached for more, needing to be knotted before he could be truly satisfied. 

“Did you want to ride me?” he asked.

Shiro’s brain shorted out, a number of intriguing positions suggesting themselves. “R-ride you?”

Keith flushed a little. “Like how you were when I walked in on you--over me?”

Shiro swallowed hard and pulled himself back together. He had actually started to tremble from want and needed to stave off his initial wave before he could handle being the one doing the work. “Later, if that’s okay.”

Keith helped him scoot higher up on the bed and Shiro once again assumed the position.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Later, Keith would marvel at how quickly his nerves and worries disappeared. For the moment, he had a relaxed confidence brought on by instincts. He knew exactly what to do. Sort of. He knew that to keep the omega as comfortable and contented as possible meant lots of licking and touching and scenting to help him read the omega’s wants and needs, and that was something he was more than interested in doing. 

Keith was beyond lucky to touch and taste someone as stunning Shiro. Instincts told him this was a Good Omega and that he must prove himself a Worthy Alpha, which, in short, meant: cum. 

Keith could do that.

Shiro was presented beautifully before him, his hole slick and ready. Keith took only the briefest moment to admire the view before lining himself up and guiding his cock into the welcoming warmth of Shiro’s entrance. God, he was so fucking tight but he opened like a dream for Keith, moaning and whimpering with every short thrust as Keith worked his way in deeper. Keith was panting by the time he was flush against Shiro.

“God you feel amazing,” Keith groaned. 

“Alpha,” Shiro whimpered, looking back over his shoulder. 

Fire flooded Keith’s veins. He growled and snapped his hips forward, holding Shiro steady with one hand and wrapping the other protectively over the omega’s neck gland.

“You fill me up so good,” Shiro cried. “Oh god--fuck--yes, alpha, please.”

Keith could feel himself losing control as he slammed in, fast and hard. He was desperate to please his omega, desperate to leave him full and dripping and prove himself as worthy of the honor Shiro gave him. He would win his right to mate and mount him again and again, leave him breathless and worn out and then guard him as he slept. 

Shiro scrambled in the sheets, eyes tightly shut and face broken in pleasure. Keith squeezed his neck to stimulate the gland as he thrust relentlessly. 

“Mine,” he growled, and squeezed hard.

“Fuck!” Shiro shouted as he came. He clenched down on Keith’s cock, milking it for his cum.

Keith swore at the pressure and felt his knot begin to inflate, first catching at Shiro’s rim and then getting trapped inside. He came hard, shooting deep in the omega. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he chanted quietly, trying not to collapse on Shiro’s trembling body.

Keith maneuvered them as best he could and cupped himself around Shiro. He nosed at Shiro’s neck and smelled the warm, boneless contentment. He lapped gently at the gland was rewarded with a happy sigh from the omega.

“Good?” Keith asked.

Shiro laughed. “So good.”

“Better than toys?” Keith hoped, licking again and sucking lightly. 

“ _ So _ much better,” Shiro promised, letting out another happy sigh. He found Keith’s hand tangled their fingers together before tugging the alpha’s arm closer around him.

Keith hid his smile in a kiss to Shiro’s neck. “I’m glad.” 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


They had not been lying together for more than three minutes before Shiro felt the alpha moving restlessly behind him. He felt bad. They would be locked together for another ten minutes or more. Keith would have to tough it out.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Keith said. “I’m just, um, I feel like I didn’t...finish. Enough.”

“Finish enough? Like you still need to come?”

“Like I didn’t give you enough cum,” Keith explained, and Shiro could  _ hear _ the embarrassment in his voice. “You feel so good on my knot and I can’t help moving and I feel like you’re not...done yet, I guess?”

“Well, my heat did just start,” Shiro said. “I suppose it wouldn’t make sense for you to feel finished. You can keep moving, though. It feels nice.”

Keith made tiny thrusts with hips, grinding in and making little whines and grunts. Shiro did his best to help, clenching as Keith pulled out to put extra pressure on his knot as it reached his rim. The alpha whimpered.

“Oh god. Oh  _ god _ , oh fuck, Shiro.” He squeezed Shiro’s hand tightly and panted against the back of his neck. “I have to--I need to--”

“Do it,” Shiro urged.

Keith bit his shoulder, clear of the gland and not hard enough to break the skin, but it sent pleasure rippling through Shiro anyway. He felt fresh cum fill him and he groaned, eyelids fluttering. Keith was right--he did need more. 

Together, they pulled two more orgasms from the alpha before he finally softened. Shiro rolled over gingerly to face him. 

“You doing okay?” he asked, combing his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

The alpha was beautiful, eyes clear and cheeks still flushed. He looked a little shy again, and it wasn't fair for him to be so adorable when his cock was wet from Shiro’s slick. 

“I can’t believe you let be here with you,” Keith confessed. 

“You’ve been perfect. I’ve never had anything near this good,” Shiro told him. He hesitated, uncertain if it would be too much, then decided it was only fair that Keith know. The alpha deserved to understand the extent of what he had done for Shiro. “You know, when you walked in on me last time, I was terrified. It’s always been my greatest fear that an alpha would discover me during my heat. It wasn't just about the fallout and the fact that I would probably killed--I was sure...well, let’s say I didn’t think they’d walk  _ away  _ from me like you did. You made me feel so safe, Keith. I could see you were affected by me, but you kept your distance the whole time we talked. For the first, I knew what it meant to feel safe during a heat. You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you.”

Keith blinked back the beginning of tears and placed his hand on Shiro’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Shiro,” he whispered.

I love you, Shiro thought desperately, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned to kiss Keith’s palm. Suddenly, Keith’s lips were on his, gentle but not hesitant. Keith kissed him like a prayer and an apology all in one. 

“I’m sorry you’ve been so sad,” Keith whispered when he pulled back.

Shiro found his own eyes growing wet as well. “Not anymore,” he whispered, and this time he was the one who leaned forward.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


True to her word, Elise brought by soup twice a day. Keith brought her back bowls that were (almost) empty, and she nodded her approval. He tried not to let his pride be  _ too _ obvious. He had taken care of his omega.

As the heat wore on, the two let themselves indulge in each other. Positions were tried and approved of and there was quite a bit more kissing. Keith noticed early on that Shiro was starved for affection and needed it as much or more than other kinds of touch. He spent as much time as possible massaging or holding the omega, and Shiro melted into him. Keith doubted he’d even been hugged his since mother died, and it broke his heart. Someone like Shiro deserved to be loved.

Keith watched the sleeping omega, counting each slow rise and fall of his chest. Sometime in the next few months, Keith would leave. He probably wouldn’t see Shiro again, not unless something horrible were to happen. 

That wasn't something he could wish for.

So, if he held Shiro a little tighter and kissed him a little deeper, who could blame him?

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“Good morning, sir,” Elise said on the third day of the heat. 

Keith was unhappy to see her. Shiro’s heat would end very soon--if it hadn’t already; he hadn’t woken up yet--and he wanted to spend every second he could in bed beside him. Elise, however, looked serious enough that his unhappiness turned to worry.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“The Commander arrived last night.”

Keith went cold. 

“I informed him that both you and the master were feeling ill,” Elise continued. “He has come to see you for your birthday and to take you back with him to the city.”

Keith could barely stand. “What?” he whispered.

“I did take the liberty of letting the Commander know that the master is gifting you with an education and that it is not necessary for you to leave at this time. He may, however, need reassurance from the master. It was my impression that he was,” she tilted her head and considered her words, “suspicious of the master’s intentions given the generosity of the gift.”

Keith sank against the wall. “Oh god,” he said. It took him a moment to register that Shiro was now beside him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Keith,” he said, murmured. “I’ll let him know my intentions and if he has a problem with them, well, you’re 18 now. He can’t decide anything for you. If you want to stay here, you can.”

Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck and clung to him. 

“I don’t want to go yet,” he cried. “Please let me stay.” He wasn't ready to leave. He’d finally found a home and couldn’t bear to have it ripped away from him, not so soon after the days and nights he’d just shared with Shiro.

Shiro scooped him up and carried back to bed. Keith was vaguely aware that Shiro’s heat had ended, and he tried not to cry about that, too. He was being pathetic, but Shiro shushed him softly when he tried to apologize. In a few minutes, he was calm again.

“We’re going to need to wear high collars,” Shiro remarked, tapping at Keith’s neck meaningfully. It took Keith a moment to follow his meaning.

“Oh,” he blushed, staring at the marks he’d left on Shiro. “I guess we match?”

“I hope so,” Shiro grinned fondly, which was just unfair. It was one thing for Shiro to look at him like that  _ during _ a heat, but after?

“I don’t know about you,” Shiro said with a wink, “but I’m still pretty sick. Want to take a nap with me until we feel better?” 

They lay together every bit as closely as they did during the heat and slept.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The Commander was a tall, striking man who was full of ambition and grandeur, and despite the rumors to the contrary, he held compassion for those under his care. That compassion extended to his ward, and he was frustrated to hear that Lieutenant Shirogane was lavishing the boy with such an expensive gift. If, for some reason, the Lieutenant had sullied the boy and then was buying him off, the Commander would see to it that the man suffered. He might not know or love his ward, but he protected his own. 

It wasn't until the late afternoon that Lieutenant Shirogane appeared, Keith following close behind him. They were freshly bathed, which to his mind was suspicious, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Commander Lotor,” Lieutenant Shirogane said pleasantly, “I’m sorry we had to keep you waiting. I hope your journey here was not too tiring.”

“Not at all, thank you,” Lotor said. “I hear you’ve taken it upon yourself to give my ward a very generous birthday present.”

“A present, yes, but it’s not for Keith’s birthday,” the Lieutenant smiled. He turned to Keith and took his hand, bowing over it. “Keith Kogane. Out of respect and gratitude and in full earnestness, I offer myself to you in marriage.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith wasn't quite sure how he managed to excuse himself and tug Shiro into the hall, but it probably wasn't with dignity.

“Shiro, we don’t have to use that excuse,” Keith whispered in a frantic hiss. 

“I know,” Shiro said, “but it’s the one I like best. How do you feel about it?”

Keith stammered a lot and was thankfully interrupted with a soft kiss.

“I love you, Keith. I loved you months ago. I wasn't going to take you up on your offer, though, because you deserve someone your age that you can be with freely, and I did not want to tie you down simply because you were kind enough to offer yourself as a sacrifice. But, waking up next to you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I’m not quite fool enough to let that go without asking: Keith, I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Will you marry me?”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


15 minutes later, tired of waiting, Commander Lotor went in search of his missing host and ward. He found them in a corner of the hall, not fit to be disturbed, and determined there was no mistaking the mutual enthusiasm of lips and hands. Very well. Supposing the lieutenant had deflowered his ward--they appeared to have come to satisfactory terms on the matter. He would give them his blessing. 

When they were through celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue/notes: Shiro had an unused townhouse which they moved into while Keith got his education, because why not? There was some discrimination from the other students (at first) about his being a young alpha married to an older alpha, but they got over it. Shiro was, after all, a war hero and cool and rich and handsome. 
> 
> Shiro had a “surrogate” for children--which is to say he and Keith had actual children together but hid the pregnancy--and that made the various relatives kinda mad (they were hoping to inherit everything), but Shiro and Keith really didn’t care.
> 
> Elise made hella bank on her yearly bonuses.
> 
> It took them a while to be bold enough to ask each other about switching, but they quickly discovered they both enjoyed it, and Shiro made it his mission to bang his husband on every surface of the house.
> 
> (Elise made extra hella bank for a little while as an apology.)
> 
> They had an alpha and two omega children and got to see them grow up and be happily married with children of their own.
> 
> Shiro lived to be quite old and did not outlive Keith by long, but they were very very very happy together, because obviously: they’re Sheith and that’s what they do.
> 
> Fin. <3333
> 
> This monster was supposed to be like….I dunno. 5k max? I have no control. 
> 
> Anyway! This was a tweet thread that got insane. Follow my twitter @decidedlysarah for more insanity.


End file.
